memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Iotians
List of unnamed Iotians. Bela's gun moll This gun moll accompanied the Northside Territory Boss Bela Okmyx, doubling as one of his personal guards. She had the tendency to chew gum and carried a pistol on her at all times. She buzzed Kalo in when he brought Kirk, Spock and Doctor McCoy up to the office in his headquarters shortly after their arrival in 2268. She pointed her pistol at Kirk when he refused to cooperate with Bela. She was later present during the beamdown of Spock and Dr. McCoy to Bela's office, and indeed Bela told her: "Now, you watch this." A short time later, she surrendered her pistol, dropping it on the ground, when Kirk busted into Bela's office with a Tommy gun in hand. She sat the remainder of the time on a couch in Okmyx's office, under the watch of Dr. McCoy. She later joined the commotion that had taken over Bela's office prior to the agreement to Kirk's terms of establishing a syndicate on the planet. ( ) , simply as "stunning".}} Bela's hood #4 This hood was a gangster employed by Boss Bela Okmyx. He and Kalo held Spock and McCoy at gunpoint, nearly "burning" the two on Bela's order, when Kirk refused to define the communicator that Okmyx was holding. They later awaited the beam-down of Spock and McCoy in Bela's office, taking them prison once again, only to have the tables turned on them when Kirk entered Bela's office with machine gun in tote. It was then that Kirk took a look at his suit and told him "that's nice material," Kalo spoke up in his defense and said "it outta be, it cost a bundle." Kirk proceeded to order the two hoods to undress, so that he and Spock could disguise themselves as Iotian gangsters; with Spock wearing this hood's clothes. He sat the remainder of the time in his underwear on a couch in Okmyx's office, under the watch of Dr. McCoy, before joining the commotion that had taken over Bela's office prior to the agreement to Kirk's terms of establishing a syndicate. ( ) Bela's hood #5 This hood, along with Kalo and a second hood guarded Kirk, McCoy, and Spock in a warehouse after he refused to provide "fancy heaters" to Bela Okmyx. The three hoods played a form of poker to pass time. He would later give up his seat to Kirk, who sat in to "teach" Kalo the game of fizzbin. He was disarmed and overpowered by the three prisoners, before being punched out by Kirk. ( ) Bela's hood #6 This hood along with Kalo and a second hood, guarded Kirk, McCoy, and Spock in a warehouse after they refused to provide weapons to Bela Okmyx. The three hoods played a form of poker to pass time. He later sat back and watched Kirk "teach" Kalo the game of fizzbin. He was disarmed and overpowered by McCoy, who knocked him unconscious with a karate chop to the back. ( ) Bela's hoods These four hoods participated in a shootout against Zabo, and four other members of Jojo Krako's Southside gang, outside the Northside headquarters. Their gun battle was ended prematurely when they were stunned by the Enterprise s phasers from orbit after Kirk decided to demonstrate the power of the "Feds" in order to convince the mobsters to agree to a syndicate arrangement. ( ), , the other three were played by unknown actors; possibly Christie, Conde, and McIntosh.|They were identified in the shooting schedule as "Bela's Hood #2, #3, #7 & #8"; the scene was shot on the McFadden Street location at Paramount Studios. This was their only scene in the episode.}} Gang leaders These four bosses were beamed, via site-to-site transport, from their respective headquarters to Okmyx's office at the request of Captain Kirk. Kirk's plan was to gather the group of bosses, which also included Krako and Tepo, in order to explain that the Federation was taking over and together form a syndicate. These bosses did not feel that the "Feds" were as strong as they represented and to convince them, Kirk ordered the to fire phasers on stun on a gunfight in the street below. This demonstration sufficiently impressed the group and convinced them to agree to Federation control with Okmyx as the top boss and Krako as his lieutenant. Prior to this, these leaders, were referred to by Okmyx as the "small fry". ( ) File:Iotian gang leader 1.jpg File:Iotian gang leader 2.jpg File:Iotian gang leader 3.jpg File:Iotian gang leader 4.jpg Girl #1 This girl lived in Bela Okmyx's Northside Territory in 2268. She complained to Kalo about the "crummy street lights" on her block and noted that with the way they were "a girl ain't safe." This complaint was in despite of paying her percentages to Okmyx and feeling she was entitled to a little service for her money. ( ) Girl #2 This girl lived in Bela Okmyx's Northside Territory in 2268. She confronted Kalo along with the first girl's complaints about poor public service, complaining about the lack of laundry pickup, noting "we ain't had a truck by in three weeks." Kalo dismissed her complaint, telling her to write Okmyx a letter, to which she acknowledged that she already had, and that he sent it back postage due. ( ) Krako's gun moll This gun moll massaged Kirk's shoulders as incentive while Jojo Krako tried to convince him to supply his gang with the new heaters in exchange of a one third cut. He hoped that her seduction attempts would help persuade Kirk to give Krako what he wanted, however, Kirk refused the request. She was later present alongside Krako when he discovered Kirk and Spock had returned to his headquarters. She returned upstairs when Krako decided to allow as few people as necessary to observe the weapons assistance he thought Kirk was going to provide him. ( ) Krako's hood #2 This hood accompanied Zabo and his driver as they participated in the hit on Kalo and Mirt following the arrival of the landing party. A short time later, he was nearby to assist in capturing Kirk after he had escaped from Bela's warehouse and transporting him to Jojo Krako's Southside Territory headquarters. He remained with Zabo to cover Kirk while Krako tried to persuade the Federation officer to assist him with acquiring heaters. After Kirk refused to help Krako, he was put on ice in the headquarters cellar. This hood and Zabo rushed into the room where Kirk was held and had feigned an injury, calling for help. He tripped over a trip wire Kirk had placed in front of the room's entrance and was subsequently incapacitated by Kirk. He and Zabo later captured Kirk and Spock outside Krako's office after they returned to Southside headquarters in attempt to capture Krako, but was again overpowered after he observed his boss get transported away, by being rendered unconscious by a Vulcan nerve pinch. He once again recovered after Kirk and Spock had escaped, and accompanied Zabo, Karf, and three other hoods to "hit" Bela's headquarters, but was subsequently stunned by the phasers of the Enterprise. ( ) Krako's hood #3 This hood accompanied Zabo and second hood as the driver who participated in the hit on Kalo and Mirt following the arrival of the landing party. A short time later, he drove the car away after the aforementioned hoods captured Kirk after he had escaped from Bela's warehouse, transporting him to Jojo Krako's Southside Territory headquarters. This hood stood at the front door to Krako's office alongside a second hood, and was stunned Kirk and Spock when they broke into Krako's headquarters. He recovered after Kirk and Spock had escaped, and accompanied Zabo, Karf, and two other hoods to "hit" Bela's headquarters, but was subsequently stunned by the phasers of the Enterprise. ( ) Krako's hood #4 This hood guarded the entrance to the Southside Territory headquarters when Zabo and the other two hoods arrived with Kirk to present to Krako. He later stood guard inside the headquarters near the front door of Krako's office, alongside a second hood, and was stunned with a phaser by Kirk and Spock when they broke into Krako's headquarters. He recovered after Kirk and Spock had escaped, and accompanied Zabo, Karf, and two other hoods to "hit" Bela's headquarters, but was subsequently stunned by the phasers of the Enterprise. ( ) Krako's hood #5 This hood guarded the entrance to the Southside Territory headquarters when Zabo and the other two hoods arrived with Kirk to present to Krako. He later guarded the Southside territory headquarters of Jojo Krako. He stood guard along with Karf, and was rendered unconscious by Kirk and Spock, when they broke into the building along with the help of the "tough kid". He recovered once again, after Kirk and Spock had escaped, and accompanied Zabo, Karf, and two other hoods to "hit" on Bela's headquarters. During the hit, he was stunned by the Enterprise phasers. ( ) Northside pedestrians These Iotians were the inhabitants of Bela Okmyx's Northside Territory. They passed the way of Kirk, Spock, and McCoy. Most of them were carrying firearms. ( ) File:Iotian passerby 1.jpg File:Iotian passerby 2.jpg File:Iotian passerby 3.jpg File:Iotian passerby 4.jpg File:Iotian passerby 5.jpg File:Iotian passerby 6.jpg File:Iotian passerby 7.jpg File:Iotian passerby 8.jpg File:Iotian passerby 9.jpg Southside pedestrians These Iotians were the inhabitants of Jojo Krako's Southside Territory. They passed on and around the streets where Kirk and Spock planned a hit on Krako's headquarters. ( ) Radio announcer This radio announcer hosted the show Request Time on Iotian radio. ( ) Radio engineer This female engineer worked at a radio station in the Northside Territory. She was watching a record played go round when she became disabled by a Vulcan nerve pinch by Spock so he could use her radio to contact the . ( ) Tough kid The small boy was a young Iotian who helped Kirk and Spock "put the bag" on mob boss Jojo Krako in 2268. He was able to distract Krako's guards by feigning an injury. ( ) , during his play-fight, he makes reference to himself (or his play personae) as "Hard Rock Hurny".|In the comic "A Piece of Reaction", the kid's name is and has become an admiral. In the short story Legal Action, he was called The Kid and has become a "mouthpiece". He sued Kirk because he didn't get his promised piece of the action. In the short story A Piece of the Pie, he was called Tony Lubocq or Tony the Talker.}} Woman with baby This woman was walking on the street near Jojo Krako's Southside Territory headquarters with a baby carriage. Karf checked the stroller with his machine gun, indicating his distrust of the passersby on the street. ( ) fr:Iotiens Category:Iotians Iotians